Sebuah Penantian
by Qamara-chan Hyuuga
Summary: 5 tahun sudah ia menanti kekasihnya. Dia menunggu dan menunggu. Dan ketika saatnya tiba, ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk bertemu Sasuke. Tapi, penantiannya selama ini akhirnya terjawab juga./"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Penantian © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur susah dimengerti, Deskripsi kurang jelas.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau menunggu, duduk termenung di kursi taman yang terlihat lapuk. Sesekali kau melirik jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kirimu. Kau menghela nafas, berjam-jam sudah kau menunggunya. Masihkah kau mau menunggunya? Sampai kapan kau akan menuggunya?

Perlahan air matamu menetes, kau menangis dalam diam. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali kau menangisinya. Kau mengusap sendiri air matamu menggunakan punggung tanganmu. Sekali lagi kau melirik jam tanganmu, kau masih setia menunggunya.

Sudah genap 5 tahun sejak ia meninggalkanmu. Dia yang kau cinta tega pergi, menghapus segala angan-anganmu dan menyisakan tangis kesedihan serta kekecewaan. Kau melepasnya karena kau yakin bahwa semua akan kembali, kau yakin dia akan kembali ke pelukanmu. Ya, mungkin ia pergi dari hidupmu. Tapi tidak dengan kenangannya. Kenanganmu bersamanya selalu ada di hati kecilmu. Kau ingat betul, 5 tahun yang lalu saat kau mengantar kepergiannya ke bandara. Ia berjanji padamu akan kembali 5 tahun lagi di tempat pertama kali kalian bertemu. Dan kau sama sekali tak pernah melupakan itu. Hari inilah kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Namun 2 jam lagi hari akan berganti, tapi ke mana dia yang kau nanti? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji padamu?

Kau menengadahkan wajahmu, menatap ke arah langit. Seketika kau terkagum-kagum, begitu indahnya langit di malam hari. Bintang-bintang bertaburan dan betapa terangnya sinar rembulan yang tiada duanya. Tak mungkin kau berada di luar rumah selarut ini jika bukan karena dia. Kedinginan atau yang lainnya kau tafsirkan sebagai kenikmatan tersendiri. Rambut merah mudamu menari-nari seiring bertiupnya angin malam.

Memori kecil hinggap di benakmu, kau teringat saat-saat bersamanya. Kau bahagia saat itu, sangat. Kebahagiaan yang tak ada tandingannya. Kau mengambil selembar kertas dari dalam tas selempang hitammu. Selembar kertas ukuran kecil yang tak pernah lupa kau bawa. Kau memandang selembar kertas itu dengan tatapan nanar tanpa berkedip, fotomu sedang bersamanya. Kau tersenyum, entah apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Tanpa sadar air matamu kembali jatuh. Lihat! Kau menangisinya lagi.

Kau memang kuat, kau kembali menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipimu. Kau meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau bisa dan kau mampu. Kau terus berharap semoga dia yang kau nanti akan berdiri di hadapanmu sambil mengulum senyum. Kau tetap duduk manis menunggunya, sesekali kau tersenyum. Senyum yang sarat akan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Kali ini kau mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas selempangmu. Beberapa detik kau memandanginya. Tak ada kabar apapun darinya. Kau kembali memasukkan ponselmu. Perasaan gundah dan gelisah tiba-tiba hinggap di hatimu. Kau mengkhawatirkannya. Kau mengkhawatirkan dirinya atau janjinya?

11:00 PM

Kau membuka matamu lebar-lebar, kau tak mau tertidur. Kau ingin tetap terjaga dan menunggunya meskipun angin malam yang dingin sangat mengusikmu. Tentu kau percaya dia akan datang karena dia sudah berjanji akan kembali padamu. Kau bahkan tak peduli jika kau akan sakit bila terus berada di sini.

Pandanganmu mengabur, kesadaranmu mulai menghilang, tubuhmu melemas, matamu perlahan menutup. Kau tertidur di bangku taman seorang diri. Kau rajut mimpi indahmu.

Kau melenguh ketika merasakan cahaya matahari yang menusuk iris _emerald_ teduhmu. Hari sudah pagi. Kau menyadari, tanpa diminta _liquid_ bening lolos dari matamu. 'Dia tidak datang…' Kau membatin sedih.

Kau mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, kau menemukan sosok berambut biru dongker mencuat yang sedang memelukmu. Ia duduk di sebelahmu sambil merangkul pundakmu. Kau mengerjapkan matamu berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang kau lihat bukan hanya ilusi atau khayalan karena kau terlalu merindukannya. Kau juga menyadari saat ini kau memakai jaket yang kau yakini adalah milik pujaan hatimu. Matamu berkaca-kaca, air mata mengalir dari sudut matamu.

Kau menyentuh wajah tampan kekasihmu yang sedang terlelap, tanpa sadar kau tersenyum. Tidak berubah, wajah tampan berpipi tirus, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis yang dibingkai dengan surai hitam kebiruan masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Hanya mungkin ia terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang. Sepersekian detik kau terlonjak kaget, kau merasakan tangan besar yang mengunci pergerakan tanganmu. Kekasihmu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, iris _onyx_ sekelam jelaga miliknya keluar dari persembunyian.

Sekali lagi senyum terpatri di wajahmu, bulir-bulir air juga kembali menetes dari mata indahmu. Kali ini adalah air mata bahagia.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Luka hatimu yang tertorehkan kini seakan sirna karena kedatangannya. Ya, berakhir sudah penantianmu untuknya. Kau lalu memeluknya erat-erat, kau tak ingin ia pergi meninggalkanmu lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You being in my arms, **

**heart by heart feels like our love would never end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N: Hai readers, ini iseng sumpah :D Waktu itu harusnya belajar tapi pikiran melayang dan malah tercipta fict abal ini. Oh ya, Sasuke ke mana dan untuk apa itu terserah readers aja, jadi readers dibebaskan untuk berimajinasi XD Maaf juga kalok feelnya ga ngena dan susah dimengerti. **

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards, **

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


End file.
